Jefferson Airplane
1965 August 13, 1965 Matrix, San Francisco CA (First gig, opening night of the Matrix) September 8, 1965 Matrix, San Francisco CA (with JC Burris) September 21-26, 1965 Matrix, San Francisco CA (Supporting Lightning Hopkins) September 27, 1965 Circle Star Theatre, San Mateo CA (with the Animals) September 30, 1965 unknown location October 16, 1965 Longshoreman's Hall, San Francisco CA ("A Tribute To Dr. Strange", with Great Society, The Charlatans, The Marbles) October 24, 1965 Harmon Gymnasium, University of California, Berkeley CA (with Larry Hankin) October 30, 1965 Harmon Gymnasium, University of California, Berkeley CA (Jack Casady's first show, replacing Bob Harvey on bass) November 6, 1965 Calliope Ballroom, 924 Howard Street (loft), San Francisco CA (San Francisco Mime Troupe Appeal Party I, first Bill Graham production (A Tribute to Ming the Merciless, with the Fugs, Sandy Bull, John Handy Quintet, the Committee, Lawrence Ferlinghetti, Allen Ginsberg - Setlist : It's No Secret, Tobacco Road, Runnin' Round This World) December 10, 1965 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco CA ('San Francisco Mime Troupe Appeal Party II', with the Grateful Dead, Great Society, John Handy Quintet, Mystery Trend, Gentlemen's Band, First show at the Fillmore) 1966 January 8, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco CA (with The Charlatans) January 9 & 11-12, 1966 Matrix, San Francisco CA January 14-16, 1966 Kitsilano Theatre, Vancouver BC (with the Tom Northcott Trio) (14th) It's No Secret, The Other Side of This Life, Let's Get Together, Kansas City Blues, High Flying Bird, In the Midnight Hour (Poss 15th or 16th) Lay Down Your Weary Tune, Tobacco Road, Runnin' Round This World, Baby What You Want Me to Do, Bringing Me Down, I'd Feel a Whole Lot Better, It's No Secret, High Flying Bird, And I Like It, Go to Her February 4-6,1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco CA (Bill Graham's first Fillmore shows with Mystery Trend) February 8-13, 1966 Matrix, San Francisco CA February 19, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco CA (Family Dog Presents with Bill Graham, first Family Dog production, with Big Brother and the Holding Company) March 4-5, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco CA (with Quicksilver Messenger Service) March 25, 1966 Harmon Gymnasium, University of California, Berkeley CA (Vietnam Day Committee Peace Trip, with the Mystery Trend & The Morning Fog) March ?, 1966 - Civic Auditorium, San Jose CA (Supporting Ramsey Lewis Trio) April 1-3, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco CA (3rd Afternoon show with The Hedds) April 7, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco CA (with Andrei Voznesensky, Lawrence Ferlinghetti) April 8, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco CA (with Quicksilver Messenger Service) April 11-13, 1966 Matrix, San Francisco CA April 15, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco CA (with the Butterfield Blues Band) April 16, 1966 Harmon Gymnasium, University of California, Berkeley CA (supporting the Butterfield Blues Band) April 17, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco CA (Afternoon show with the Butterfield Blues Band) April 29, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco CA (with Lightnin' Hopkins, The Jaywalkers) April 30, 1966 Civic Auditorium, Stockton CA (University of the Pacific Mardi Gras Celebration) April 30, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco CA (with Quicksilver Messenger Service, Lightnin' Hopkins) May 6-7, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco CA (with The Jaywalkers) May 10-11, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco CA May 13, 1966 Coconut Ballroom, Santa Cruz CA May 22, 1966 Cabana Hotel, Palo Alto CA (Peninsula Volunteers "Step 'N Time" Gala with Les Brown and His Band of Renown) May 30-June 3, 1966 Matrix, San Francisco CA June 4, 1966 Exposition Auditorium, Civic Center, San Francisco CA (with The E Types, William Penn and His Pals) June 4-5, 1966 Matrix, San Francisco CA June 10-11, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco CA (with Great Society, Heavenly Blues Band) June 24, 1966 Cow Palace, Daly City CA ("KFRC Presents the Beach Boys Summer Spectacular" with the Beach Boys, Lovin' Spoonful, Byrds, Percy Sledge, Neil Diamond, Chad and Jeremy, The Leaves, The Sunrays, The Outsiders, Sir Douglas Quintet) June ??, 1966 - Tivoli Ballroom, Seattle WA (booked one week starting June 27, only three concerts were played) July 1-2, 1966 Losers North, San Jose CA (with Jackie DeShannon) July 3, 1966 Pauley Ballroom, University of California, Berkeley CA ("Dance Happening", with Country Joe and the Fish & Greenbriar Boys) July 4, 1966 Greek Theatre, University of California, Berkeley CA (9th Berkeley Folk Festival with Pete Seeger, Robert Pete Williams, John Fahey, Greenbriar Boys) July 15-17, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco CA (with the Grateful Dead) July 22-23, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco CA (with Great Society) July 26, 1966 Cow Palace, Daly City CA (supporting the Rolling Stones, also with Sopwith Camel, the Trade Winds, The McCoys, The Standells) July 29, 1966 Rollarena, San Leandro CA (with The Soul Venders & The System of Soul) August 2-5, 1966 Losers South, San Jose CA (2-4th with Big Brother and the Holding Company, 5th with Great Society) August 12-13, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco CA (with the Grateful Dead) August 17, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco CA ("Mod Hatter Fashion Show", with Quicksilver Messenger Service, Mimi Farina, The Only Alternative and His Other Possibility) August ??, 1966 - Mother Blues, Chicago IL September 2-3, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco CA (with PH Factor Jugband, Andrew Staples) September 11, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco CA (Benefit for Both/And Jazz Club with Jon Hendricks Trio, Elvin Jones, Joe Henderson Quartet, Big Mama Thornton, Denny Zeitlin Trio, Great Society, Wildflower) September 17, 1966 Monterey Jazz Festival, Monterey Fairgrounds, Monterey CA ("Nothing But the Blues" afternoon show with Jon Hendricks, Jimmy Rushing, Shakey Horton, Memphis Slim, Big Mama Thornton, Muddy Waters, Butterfield Blues Band) September 20, 1966 unknown location September 23-25, 1966 Winterland Arena, San Francisco CA (First Bill Graham shows at Winterland with Butterfield Blues Band & Muddy Waters) September 30-October 1-2, 1966 Winterland Arena, San Francisco CA (with Butterfield Blues Band & Muddy Waters) October 5, 1966 Winterland Arena, San Francisco CA (not verified) 1972 ??? ??, 1972 Capitol Theater, Port Chester NY ??? ??, 1972 Convention Center, Louisville KY January 14, 1972 Crisler Arena, University of Michigan, Ann Arbor MI January 16, 1972 Public Hall, Cleveland OH (supported by REO Speedwagon) January 20, 1972 (Thursday) - O'Hare Arena, Dayton OH (March 10, 1972 (Friday) - Winterland Arena, San Francisco CA) (tapes with this date are really October 3, 1972) July ??, 1972* - William and Mary College, Williamsburg VA Have You Seen the Saucers, Aerie, Wild Turkey (or Feel So Good?), Law Man, Crown of Creation, Blind John, Milk Train, Long John Silver, Wooden Ships, Greasy Heart, Walking the Tou-Tou, Trial by Fire, Twilight Double Leader, Eat Starch Mom, Diana > Volunteers E: When the Earth Moves Again August 10, 1972 Dillon Stadium, Hartford CT August 12, 1972 Roosevelt Raceway, Westbury NY (Festival of Hope, Benefit for Nassau Society for Crippled Children and Adults) August 15, 1972 (Tuesday) - Gaelic Park, Bronx NY (Not verified) August 15, 1972 The Great Lawn, Central Park, New York NY (Free show) August 18, 1972 Spectrum, Philadelphia PA (with Commander Cody and His Lost Planet Airmen) August 21, 1972 Rubber Bowl, University of Akron, Akron OH (with Commander Cody and His Lost Planet Airmen) August 22, 1972 Cobo Hall, Detroit MI (with Commander Cody and His Lost Planet Airmen, Cancelled due to drug bust) August 24-25, 1972 Auditorium Theater, Chicago IL August 30, 1972 Assembly Center, Tulsa OK September 3, 1972 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood CA (with Poco) September 7, 1972 San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego CA (with Poco) September 8, 1972 Community Center, Tucson AZ (with Poco) September 10, 1972 University Arena, University of New Mexico, Albuquerque NM (with Poco) September 15-16, 1972 Winterland Arena, San Francisco CA (with Commander Cody and His Lost Planet Airmen) September 21-22, 1972 Winterland Arena, San Francisco CA (Last original Jefferson Airplane show, with Commander Cody and His Lost Planet Airmen) 1989 1989 Reunion Tour: Paul Kantner, Grace Slick, Marty Balin, Jorma Kaukonen, Jack Casady, Peter Kaukonen, Tim Gorman, Kenny Aronoff (Spencer Dryden was not invited to join) August 17, 1989 Performing Arts Center, Providence RI (Cancelled) August 18, 1989 Riverside Theater, Milwaukee WI August 19, 1989 Fox Theater, St. Louis MO August 22, 1989 Mann Music Center, Philadelphia PA August 23, 1989 Waterloo Village, Stanhope PA (Cancelled) August 23, 1989 Finger Lakes Performing Arts Center, Canandaigua NY August 25, 1989 River Bend Music Center, Cincinnati OH August 26, 1989 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia MD August 28, 1989 Grandstand, New York State Fair Park, Syracuse NY August 29-30, 1989 Radio City Music Hall, New York NY August 30, 1989 Darien Lakes Amphitheater, NY was originally scheduled for this date September 1, 1989 Jones Beach, Wantagh NY September 2, 1989 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel NJ September 3, 1989 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs NY September 4, 1989 Lake Compounce, Bristol CT September 6, 1989 Great Woods, Mansfield MA September 8, 1989 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls OH September 9, 1989 Poplar Creek, Hoffman Estates IL September 10, 1989 Pine Knob Music Center, Clarkston MI September 12, 1989 Starwood Amphitheater, Nashville TN (Cancelled) September 13, 1989 Lakewood Amphitheater, Atlanta GA (Cancelled) September 15, 1989 Irwin Center, Austin TX (Cancelled) September 16, 1989 The Summit, Houston TX (Cancelled) September 16, 1989 Pacific Amphitheater, Costa Mesa CA September 17, 1989 Starplex, Dallas TX (Cancelled) September 20, 1989 Red Rocks Amphitheater, Morrison CO (Cancelled) September 21, 1989 Greek Theatre, Berkeley CA (not verified) September 22, 1989 Greek Theatre, Berkeley CA September 23, 1989 Concord Pavilion, Concord CA September 24, 1989 Los Angeles CA (Cancelled) September 26-28, 1989 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco CA September 30, 1989 Polo Field, Golden Gate Park, San Francisco CA (Free show for food donations to San Francisco Food Bank with Bob Weir and Rob Wasserman) October 2-3, 1989 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco CA (Cancelled) October 7, 1989 March for the Homeless, Washington DC (performed Somebody to Love, Crown of Creation, Baby What You Want Me to Do, She Has Funny Cars, Volunteers) A tour of Japan scheduled for late 1989 was cancelled 1996 January 16, 1996 Waldorf Astoria Hotel, New York NY (Hall of Fame Rehearsals performing Volunteers (3 versions), Embryonic Journey, Crown of Creation (2 versions) January 17, 1996 Waldorf Astoria Hotel, New York NY (Rock & Roll Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony, performing Crown of Creation, Embryonic Journey, Volunteers With Spencer Dryden. Grace Slick did not appear)